Home
by YuukiZero603
Summary: Ichigo returns to Cafe Mew Mew after over a year living in USA with Maysha. Ryou is immidiately smitten by her. He's missed her so much. But why has she returned without her parents or Maysha? 3
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Momoyia stared up at the pink cupcake shaped café. It had been well over a year since she seen it. Right now, she craved the feeling of belonging only that place gave her. She walked in nervously, glancing around. She let out a joyful sigh. Just how I left it! And there they were, her four best friends, same as always. Mint drinking tea, _Typical Minto_; Zakuro scaring customers; Lettuce breaking plates and Pudding was breaking twice as many. Ichigo crept up behind Mint. "Yo, Minto. D'you think you should do what you're paid for? Like, I dunno, work!" "In a minute Ichigo. After my three o'clock tea..." Mint glanced around. "Ichigo?" She put her cup down and flung her arms around her neck. "Hey! I see you missed me." Ichigo grinned. "Ichigo?" The other three Mews came to greet their Mew Leader, Kiichiro came out of the kitchen. "Ichigo-san! Welcome back! Everyone's missed you." He hugged her. _Someone'll be happy._ "Great to be back." She smiled at him. She glanced around the café. Someone's missing. "Where's Shirogane?" Kiichiro chuckled and pointed to the stairs. "You-know-where." Ichigo nodded and went upstairs. Ichigo knocked on the bedroom door. "Yes?" Came Ryou Shirogane's irritated voice. She creaked the door open. Ryou was at his desk. His head in his hands, he didn't even look to see who entered. "Retasu if you've broken more plates; I'm taking it out of your pay!" Ichigo put her hands on her hips. "Not bloody likely, Jerk!" That made him jump! He spun around and stared at her. "Ichigo?" He yelped. _I must be dreaming. If I am; please don't let me wake up._ "Here I am; in the flesh. Miss me?" She grinned. "Why are you back? Are you okay?" He had to sit on the bed. _Miss you? Understatement!_ "Do I need a reason? The States isn't really my deal. But I do need a favour..." She added. He looked at her. "...Can I have my job back?... and a place to crash? Mom and Dad won't be coming back to Tokyo." She bit her lip hoping he wouldn't ask her why. "And Aoyoma? Isn't he gonna put you up? He's back too right?" Ichigo's eyes burned. "No. He dumped me months ago. Please, Shirogane! I have nowhere else to turn! I'll even work just for my room and board." She was begging now. Ryou couldn't stand it. He stood up and got a tissue from a box and dabbed her eyes. "Welcome back, Strawberry. I'll see what I can do." He whispered. She looked up at him. "You don't know how much this means, thank you so much!" She bowed her head and walked out. Ryou stared after her. _If it's possible; she's gotten cuter and prettier in over a year! Idiot Aoyoma, you don't know what you lost!_ He sat at his desk again grinning like an idiot. _Strawberry, Strawberry, Strawberry! My craving will be satisfied at last!_ Downstairs everyone had finished work for the day, so Ichigo sat and had tea with them. "I asked for my job back. It seemed to be alright." She explained. "It better be. Ichigo, you're the only one who does a decent amount of work around here." Zakuro grinned. Ichigo noticed the uniforms had changed. Black pants and Mew-colour coordinated shirts. But it was the beginning of winter (Maybe in summer they wear their old uniforms.) It still looked great. Kiichiro looked at her. "So, how's your parents?" Without warning Ichigo dropped her cup and sobbed into her hands. Mint immediately put her arms around the strawberry Mew. "Onee-chan? What's the matter?" Pudding exclaimed. Ichigo cried into Mint's blue shirt. "Mom and Dad. They were in a car accident about a month back. There wasn't anything I could do because I was at our apartment being upset about Aoyoma-Kun and they went out without me to buy me something to cheer me up. Why couldn't I be in the car with them? It was a blizzard and everything! I should've told them not to go. Well, I did, but not well enough! I'm never good enough! I'm not good enough for Aoyoma-Kun, I'm not a good enough daughter, and I let my parents die! I wish I'd gone with them. I wish I died with them, save me all this heartache!" She exclaimed. Ryou was sitting on the stairs listening to every last word. _Ichigo. Sweet Ichigo, I want to heal your pain. You've had enough- Kishu leaving, Aoyoma dumping you like you're his toy; now your parents can't even comfort you and tell you "its okay, I'm here." Well Ichigo. I'm here whenever you need me._ He stood up and entered the café. "Ryou-nii? Can Ichigo-onee stay here for a while? She's got nowhere else!" Pudding asked. He looked at Ichigo still being comforted by Mint. "I don't see why not. We have a spare room going." He sighed. _How can I say no?_ Ichigo's cat ears pricked up. The Mew genes still lingered in her, only her. Hard to say why but it didn't bother Ryou one little bit. Ichigo flashed a smile through her tears. _I can't help it. Every expression that girl makes, she's beautiful, it makes me wanna smile._ Ryou went into the kitchen to see Kiichiro. "Kiichiro-san, she's had it tough this past year. I can't stand seeing her unhappy. What do I do?" He leaned against the counter. He looked through the little window into the café. Ichigo had stopped crying and took stuff out of a pink rucksack. "I bought presents last week to cheer me up. Minto." She handed her a blue velvet box. Inside was a silver necklace with a diamond encrusted humming bird pendant. Mint's jaw dropped. "Beautiful! Thanks Ichigo." She put it around her neck. It suited her just fine. "Zakuro-onee." She gave the purple Mew a designer handbag and scarf. "Thank you, Strawberry-nee. My favourite designer too. Must've cost a bundle." She admired it. "Not at all. Retasu-san, for you." A silver charm bracelet. "You're too kind, Ichigo-san." "And Pudding-san." (The biggest lollipop ever and a monkey t-shirt,) "I had no idea what to get you, sorry." "WOW! Pudding never seen a lollipop so big! Thanks a lot Onee-chan!" She jumped up and down. Okay... as long as she's happy. Ichigo smiled. Back in the kitchen. Ryou was going crazy. "She's always thinking of others before herself. Why?" He pulled at his hair. "She's always been like that, it's an Ichigo thing. She cares about everyone and everything." Kiichiro smiled. Ryou breathed out a longing sigh. "You love her don't you Ryou-san? Like for real. I've seen the longing in your eyes since she left. Do you think she feels the same? I do." He chuckled. "She's always had that secret smile only for you. I see it, you have one for her too." Ryou's cheeks went red. "I never thought I'd see the day Ryou Shirogane blushes." "What's he blushing about?" Ichigo came in. Ryou went redder. Kiichiro smiled. "Doesn't matter. Are you feeling better? I'm sorry I brought on the subject." He added. "I'm okay. I would've had to explain sooner or later. Anyway this is for you Kiichiro-san. I came up with the recipes myself, all tried and tested, and all bound into a cookery book for you, I hope you use some of them in the café menu. I'd be very happy." She gave him a red leather bound book. Ichigo's super sweet cook book! Scrawled in silver lettering. "Thank you very much, Ichigo-san!" He hugged her. "And now a very special gift for Shirogane. Tah-dah! I knew you had a secret guilty pleasure for MCR so I got you a signed T-Shirt when I went on my lonesome to a gig in LA." She threw it at him. He looked at it with _that_ smile on his face. "Thanks Strawberry. This is really great... wait...you went alone?" He stared at her. She nodded. "Aoyoma-Kun dumped me that day right before we were gonna go together. So I said I wasn't gonna let him spoil something I've saved for three months to go to. So I went alone." She shrugged. Ryou's temper gorge was reaching maximum. "Don't call him 'Kun' as if he deserves respect! You've always deserved better. Way better, I'd say even Kishu would've treat you better than he has!" Ichigo stared at her blue eyed teenage boss. "Are you okay? Aoyoma-Kun and I are over and I can't help the 'Kun' bit, I've called him that since first grade!" She added quietly. Zakuro popped her head through the door. "Okay, we're off. See you tomorrow Ichigo-nee." "Ja-ne!" They replied, she smiled and left. Kiichiro grabbed his bag. "I have paper work at home, so I'll see you kids later." He gave Ryou a sly wink. Which was returned with a glare that could freeze hell.  
"Bye bye!" Ichigo waved. _I hope he'll like the recipes! _She looked at Ryou. "So where should I put my stuff?" He sighed.  
"C'mon, I'll help take your bags up to your room. It's the one next door to mine." He went into the café and picked up the holdall from under the table. _How am I gonna do this? I can't even look at her without getting crazy thoughts!_ They got to her room.  
"It's pretty simplistic but you can do what you want to make it home. There's an en-suit in there." Ryou dropped the holdall on the bed.  
"Thanks, Shirogane. I mean it. This means a lot to me." Ichigo muttered.  
"Not a problem. All of you Mews are special to me, so I'd do whatever to help." He replied. _Particularly you. _She smiled.  
"Y'know I never thought you were any more than a stuck up Jerk. Here I'm proved wrong.You do care, in your own little way." She added sitting on the bed.  
"There's a lot about me you don't know Strawberry. You can stay as long as you like." He turned and walked out the door. _Stay forever._


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ichigo woke up early, like she'd been doing in the States, and put her joggers on. Then she opened the window. Ryou would still be sleeping and she didn't want to wake him by banging doors. She jumped out the window. She was kinda glad the genes hadn't worn off on her. After a few miles she climbed back in and went for a shower. It felt good on her aching body, not from running, from being stressed.  
She got changed into her jeans, pink tee and pink converse high-rise. Then she crept downstairs for some breakfast.  
When she turned into the kitchen she nearly died of fright.  
"Shirogane! What are you doing up this early?" She put her hand on her heart that was threatening to break from her chest. He smirked at her.  
"I could ask you the same, Soggy Kitty!" He looked at her wet hair-and her cat ears. Ichigo jumped and patted the ears away.  
"Did I wake you?" She asked. He shook his head.  
"My alarm did. Why? What were you doing?" He replied.  
"I woke at four. Ran a few miles, got a shower and now I'm hungry." She opened the fridge and got herself some milk. Ryou smiled a little. She caught it. "What are you happy about?"  
"I never thought I'd see a day when _my_ Baka-Strawberry would be early for work." He chuckled. She frowned a little.  
"'_Your' _Baka-Strawberry, huh? Okay... well can I have my new uniform? I'm a few inches taller than I was." She grabbed an apple. _What's happened to my Jerk of a boss?_ _This is too weird. _  
"Oh! Someone else has missed you too. R2000!" Ryou called. The little fuzz ball came zooming in.  
"Masha!" Ichigo hugged her most trusted companion, grinning like crazy.  
"Ichi! Ichi!" Ryou gazed at her. _Her smile lights up the heart!_ Later on, while working, someone came I who was the last person Ichigo ever wanted to meet again.  
"Aoyoma-Kun?" She choked, staring at him.  
"I knew you'd return here." He smirked. Zakuro stood in front of her favourite Mew pal.  
"You can stay away, Aoyoma. Leave her alone otherwise you're gonna hear about it from me." She growled. The other Mews turned to see the commotion. Mint ran to hold Ichigo.  
"When did he get here?" She exclaimed. "Get out!" Maysha shook his head.  
"Not until Ichigo hears me out."  
"I don't wanna hear it!" Ichigo came free from Mint. "The things you said. The things you called me. That's all I needed to hear. We're done, so go back to the States and your hooker of a new girlfriend." She screamed. He laughed.  
"I've always admired you for that, always speak your mind. Well, for your information, I finished with Rebecca to come and get you."  
"I don't care! Just get out! Before I throw you out, through the window." She was threatening to cry. Ryou and Kiichiro came out the kitchen to see what was going on. All Ryou's eyes saw was Ichigo, looking vulnerable, and _that bastard! _He strode towards them.  
"Ryou, calm it!" Kiichiro hissed.  
"He's upsetting Ichigo. That is pissing me off so I'm gonna sort it." Ryou snarled. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou got to them and stood in front of Ichigo. Glaring down at Maysha.  
"Get out of my café, Son of a Bitch and never come near Ichigo again." He said calmly as he could.  
"This is your fault you blonde bastard!" That caught everyone off guard. Ryou glanced over his shoulder at Ichigo.  
"How's that? She's been in the States with you. I've never seen her." He said. Maysha chuckled.  
"You were still in the way. All she ever talked about was you and this stupid café. She cares more for you than she does me. What have you got that I can't give her, huh? Why is it when I kissed her it felt like she was wishing it was someone else?" He shouted. They were attracting an audience now. He studied Ryou's face. "You want her too. Ain't I right?" He laughed and looked over Ryou's shoulder at Ichigo, whose eyes were wide. "That's it. Out!" Zakuro took Maysha's arm and she and the other girls took him out.  
Just as they got to the door Maysha looked back at Ryou and Ichigo.  
"You can have that little tramp. You deserve each other." _Snap! _ Ryou had him by the throat.  
"Insult her like that again I'll break every last bone in your pathetic body. You hear me?" He yelled. Kiichiro grabbed Ryou by the arms, restraining him. Zakuro shut the door behind Maysha, who was laughing his head off. In the kitchen Ryou, Kiichiro and the Mews stood in silence. Ichigo was a mess. Shaking like crazy and her stomach was threatening to make her vomit. _Why? Why did he have to come here? _Mint had her hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Zakuro was foaming.  
"How dare that lowlife bastard come in here and call you that. Let's hope he doesn't cross me in a dark alley." She growled.  
"I never thought Aoyoma was like that. He always seemed so sweet." Lettuce added. Ichigo snorted.  
"That was sweet compared to what he's been like to me. I've been a whore, mutant freak, ungrateful bitch... you name it, I've been it. That's just started lately though, when he found that I still had cat genes. He called my parents pitiful and losers for having a daughter like me. That was a week before... y'know." She shuddered. Ryou gritted his teeth. _Bastard! But could it be possible that he had a point about Ichigo liking me. I hope so. _It was getting late. The girls went home, as did Kiichiro. Ichigo sat on the kitchen bench, Ryou was upstairs. When he came down he looked at Ichigo.  
"Why didn't you say anything Strawberry?" He said. She shrugged.  
"It wasn't important. I still wouldn't of said anything if he hadn't come." She breathed and dropped down from her perch. "Night." She passed him. She was at her door when Ryou stepped in her way. "Strawberry, if you need to talk, I'm here. Okay?" He whispered. She nodded and tried to step around him. He caught her waist and pulled her to him. Snaking his arms around her. Then she broke. She clutched his shirt and cried. Ryou felt his heart breaking too. _Poor, sweet Ichigo; its okay, I'm here. _He held her close. "You definitely deserve better." She looked up, her eyes shining brightly.  
"I know, and I think I've found better. And he's right here." She whispered. That was it. Ryou gave in and pressed his mouth against hers. Knotting his fingers in her strawberry hair. Not wanting to let go. Her sweet scent, her warm eyes... everything... was his now. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Ichigo and Ryou agreed to keep their kiss under the hat for now. It wasn't easy.  
"Ichigo, could you get table three's order... and that couple wants more Cherry-Shakes... that man's just spilt his tea over there..." There was Mint, back to the old routine, bossing Ichigo around. Ichigo didn't mind. It was another way that made her feel like she was home. As she was backing through the kitchen doors, with a metre high pile of plates someone snickered behind her.  
"Why can't you tell her to help out, Baka?" Ryou pushed off the bench where he was leaning and took half the stack away.  
"If you want it done right, do it yourself, isn't that right?" She sighed putting the plates in the dish washer. She looked at him. He was staring at her. "What?" He stood in front of her.  
"I seriously wanna kiss you. Right now." He leaned in. The door behind him swung open and he jolted back. "Uh...just tell Mint to do some of the graft okay? Don't overwork yourself like you used to." He stammered. It was Zakuro who entered.  
"Yeah, Ichi. She's just stuck up as ever. I'll tell her for you... oh, god! What's he doing here? Shirogane? Can you bar him or something?" She stared through the little window. Ichigo and Ryou looked too. _Maysha!_ Ichigo went white. Ryou lead the way out.  
"Ichigo? Got a kiss handy? I seriously need to make out with you." He sounded wasted.  
"What the hell? Why are you pissed this time in the morning?" Ichigo exclaimed. Maysha came to her. He reeked of vodka. He leaned in to kiss her. She ducked away. "You dumped me remember? I'm glad you did. You're a complete ass-hole! Now get lost before you cause another scene."  
"Oh! Getting feisty now, aren't we, Kit-Cat. Now, just one kiss and I'll get out. Saying that, Blondie over there looks like he's gonna beat me up, so let's take this somewhere more private, know what I mean?" He winked and grabbed Ichigo by the elbow. She ripped her arm away and fly kicked his face.  
"Sober up first, then we could go to a lonely river where I could drown you." She snarled. Maysha clutched his jaw. "Take the hint." He stood up.  
"How is it you're the only one here who's still got that red data stuff in you? Because I don't know why I'm so turned on by you, you're a fre..." Ryou cut him off with a fist to the stomach. "Didn't I warn you? Get out before I call the cops." Maysha doubled over. "Girls, take the trash out." He said to the other Mews. He looked at Ichigo whose eyes were distant. "Strawberry?" She looked at him and smiled.  
"Thanks, Shirogane. I kinda needed the support there." She turned back into the kitchen. He followed her and pulled her to him by her waist band. He locked lips with her. _I don't give a damn, let the world see!_ "Oh, wow! This is better than watching dramas on TV." A random customer muttered to a friend.  
"You're so right! That girl's so pretty. She totally deserves the blonde guy." She replied. Zakuro looked to Mint.  
"I reckon that too." She whispered.  
"Yes. You're right. At least Shirogane looks out for her properly. He's been moping about her all this time. Now she lives with him. They can't not admit their love now!" Mint grinned. That's when Pudding came jumping up and down in front of them. "What, Pudding-san?" "Onee-Chan and Nii-san are kissing in the kitchen. Talk about drama!" She whispered excitedly. They both stared at the Monkey-Mew.  
"Ichigo and Shirogane? Seriously? I've gotta see this." Mint was off. Zakuro and Pudding followed. They peeked through the door. Ichigo had her head on Ryou's chest. He had his hands around her protectively, with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
Kiichiro came behind the little investigators. They stopped him from speaking and pointed.  
"Took your time, Mate." He breathed. Zakuro smiled slightly.  
"They're both as stubborn as each other. Perfect couple. Oh, Retasu-san! Here. _Shush." _Lettuce came to see too. Ichigo pulled away and saw them. Then her ears and tail popped out.  
"Nya! Busted!" She squeaked. Ryou turned around.  
"Kiichiro-San. You're nearly as bad as they are for eaves-dropping." He smiled. Kiichiro returned it. "I knew it!" Maysha was looking through the window from outside. He climbed through. "You stole my girlfriend!"  
"So what if I did?" Ryou smirked. Maysha took a swing, that hit squarely across Ryou's cheekbone. _That caught me off guard._ Ryou grinned to himself and took a strike back. Ichigo couldn't handle this. She stood in the middle of them.  
"Don't fight! I've had it! If being in love means more than one person getting hurt, then I'm done hurting!" She yelled. Ryou had never seen Ichigo like this in a long time.  
"Strawberry... what d'you mean, you've had it?" He asked. He tried to take her hand, she flinched away.  
"I'm done. If you two are gonna get hurt over me then I'll walk alone. Forever." Her voice broke. Then she ran up the stairs. The others stood in silence. Ryou was on the verge of crying himself.  
_ Idiot! I've just got what I wanted, and I've gone and lost it! Poor Ichigo... _He let out a low growl and grabbed Maysha by the collar. "You sick bastard! After everything that girl did for you... you treat her like a toy... she saved your life because she loves you... god! I wish I was that lucky... you had the cutest girl in Tokyo, who would've died for you, and you broke her so badly she's scared to love again! Then you come back on the suspicion that she wants someone else. Are you playing some sick game? Well, it's game over!" He gave Maysha a shove and let go. 


End file.
